vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Touch Me
, and |singers = KAITO V3 English |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * GHOST (illust) * Prisma (tuning) |links = }} Background "Don't Touch Me" is a song featuring KAITO V3 English by Creep-P. This song was inspired by 4. As shared by Creep-P himself, this song revolves around "one of the worst days" in his life, after trying "to do something terrible to himself". During the time he was in hospital, a lot of things happened which inspired him to write the song. "A lot of people I knew were trying to feel bad; despite the fact these people and I; to put it blunt; did not like one another." The second verse of the song is also acknowledged by Creep-P himself as "a big pun; that made no sense", so as to make himself happy and laugh. The lyrics and PV contain themes of extreme violence, anti-suicidal themes, and disturbing imagery and should be viewed at your own risk. Lyrics Computer addicts staring at the screen. Virtual reality, But reality wants to scream. Biting on my tongue. Taking far too long It's gone too far. I see myself slipping. New labels added on. Please don't touch me... Please don't touch me. Please, for the love of God. Don't let them see. Delete your browser history. Let them see lies. Fabricated truth of all the deceased. "Sorry for your loss..." He just said goodbye. Please don't touch me. "I lie that I'm fine." "Sorry for your loss, man..." "Knew him like the back of my hand." We call for MOMMY. As we stop crying. At the age of 12. TV taught us well. Don't be REGULAR. You're a predator. Let's be CREATIVE. Don't let them see. Delete your browser history. Let them see lies. Fabricated truth of all the deceased. "Sorry for your loss..." He just said goodbye. Please don't touch me. "I lie that I'm fine." "Sorry for your loss, man..." "Knew him like the back of my hand." Are we done? Are we gone? I'm tired. I'm tired. Can we stop now? I'm so tired. So worn out. Please stop talking. PLEASE. DON'T TOUCH ME. PlEASE, STOP TALKING. DON'T F▬CKING TOUCH ME!! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS BULLSH▬T. I WENT ON. IT'S ALL GONE. I'M TIRED OF THIS SH▬T. TIRED OF THIS-- TIRED OF THIS—SH▬T. (Sometimes... ...you're finished with everyone, including yourself. ''And that's not okay! You mean so much more than you think. You're not weak. You're not alone. I should know, I'm in that spot as we speak. But we'll make it out together. I promise. Do what you love, and try to keep your head. Ask for help. It's stronger that you're self aware of what is wrong. It's going to be hard, but you can do it.) Don't let them see. Delete your browser history. Let them see lies. Fabricated truth of all the deceased. "Sorry for your loss..." He was a lost cause He just said goodbye I'm a little liar, I'll die in the fire Please don't touch me. "I lie that I'm fine." "Sorry for your loss, man..." "Knew him like the back of my hand." (YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!) External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO